


100 CC's of Natural Orgasm

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Lorna Morello - Freeform, Nicky Nichols - Freeform, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Smut, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: What really happens in the medicine closet.





	100 CC's of Natural Orgasm

“Come on,” Nicky dragged on with a sideways smile. Lorna was on the floor with her legs set out in front while Nichols sat backward on a chair in front of her. “You can’t just give me a taste and expect to play nice the next day.”

“Nicky…” Lorna tilted her head and looked her in the eye. “That was a special occasion.”

“A special occasion?” She chuckled. “I had no idea that you bein’ all handsy and horny was as rare as Jesus resurrecting.” Nicky laughed again and Lorna shared her own brief giggle. “But come on, you’re tellin’ me that you don’t want me under _you… my fingers pushing in and out… in and out, while my tongue is-_ ”

“Nichols!” Lorna tried to yell but she couldn’t help but smile. The thought did turn her on a little bit. “I know what you’re doin’.”

Morello pointed to Nicky, calling her out on her ‘move.’ Nicky stood and sat beside her friend. Shoulder to shoulder, Nichols turned to her with a suggestive look in her eyes. A quirk in her lip attracted her eye. Lorna didn’t know how Nicky does this to her. It’s almost like an addiction. Lorna felt like she was being dragged in like she was gravitating to the redhead.

“Oh, Nicky! Thank God!” Red ran up to the cage door. She didn’t sound like herself, her voice was sped up like she was in a crisis or she was on something. “I need needles!”

_Okay, she actually sounds fucking crazy._ Nicky thought as she approached the door, Lorna standing to engage in the situation. The redhead sighed as she stood to question her prison mom and Blanca Flores. What are they on?

“Ten of them! I don’t have time to explain.” Red’s hands were shaking on the metal and her eyes were wide open. “Hairless Chewbacca is coming!”

“Okay, what the fuck are you guys on? I’m not enablin’ here.” Nicky put her hands up and approached the door.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Red scoffed. “The needles are for sticking under fingernails, not into veins.”

“Although, maybe we should shoot him up with something.” Flores’ voice was shaky and sounded paranoid.

“What is that stuff they use in the movies to make the spies weak and talky?” Red asked.

After a few moments, Lorna answered with a bit of attitude. “Breasts.” Lorna opened the gate with the keys she hides in her bra. Nichols leaned in towards her ear.

“I must be a spy then.” Morello raised her brow. “‘Cause your breasts make _me_ all weak and talky.”

“Do you have an off button?” The gate locked again.

“You wanna find it?” They shared a look then Nicky put her full attention on the situation at hand. “Now, what’re you two on?”

“Oh, Nicky, for God sakes! There’s no time!”

“He’s coming!” Flores added.

“Hairless Chewbacca? Yeah, you said that.” Lorna crossed her arms.

“What is this?” Nicky grabbed Red’s hand to examine whatever was in her hand. “Actual human flesh on a pencil, oh good. What the _fuck,_ Red?!”

“Needles, Nicky! We have to set the booby trap!”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“Look!” Flores took the phone out of her pocket and showed Lorna, Nicky looking over her shoulder to read the texts. “We can’t get him to back off so let us out of here, Loca mierda!”

“I don't like what you just called me. Even though I don't know what it means.” Lorna eyed Flores and Red carefully. “But I guess I could help you both. I’m kinda good at this shit.”

Morello took a seat on the stool in the corner while Nicky tried to calm Red down. “Where’ve you been? I looked for you at the start.”

“Chewbacca’s office. We were searching through his drawers and found vitamins.”

“What kinda vitamins?” Red pulled out the small bottle and showed Nicky. “Do your pills usually have identification numbers on ‘em? It’s pharmaceutical-grade speed.”

“The bottle says vitamins. Who am I to question?” Red was shaking in Nicky’s arms.

“So if I just took a shit in a can and labeled it chili, you gonna eat that?!” 

“That… is a horrible image.” Morello scrunched her nose up.

“You get a text yet?” Nicky called over.

“Open the fucking door or I’m going to dig into those flat little tits of yours and get the key myself!” Flores demanded.

“Okay, for your information, these titties are fuller than they’ve ever been, although they are very painful. And you’re a pain in my ass. Why don’t you just get the fuck outta here.” She ran out and Red attempted to escape. “No! Not you!”

“There is no stopping him!” The Russian yelled.

“Relax, alright? Lorna is takin’ care of it. You’re okay! Ya just feel like this ‘cause it’s suicide Sunday.” 

Red’s eyes opened wide as she pressed her palms to the tops of her skull. “It’s Sunday? How long has this riot lasted?”

“It’s suicide Sunday, not actual Sunday. That’s when you’ve been high for too long.”

The Russian cupped Nicky’s cheeks. “Is this how it’s been for you, Nicky?”

“Not so much now. But when you’re this neck deep in the woods, it’s just part of the course.”

“Oh! Oh, I did it!” Lorna approached them with the phone in her hand. “Standing down, waiting for the next go ahead.”

“See that, Red? Nothin’ to worry about.” Nicky and Lorna rubbed the old woman’s shoulders to calm her down. It didn’t seem to be working.

“Fine. Let me out. I need to find Flores and begin planning our next attack.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Nicky faced her. “Attack? No, you’re not doin’ that.”

“But Nicky-”

“No! What you’re gonna do is you’re gonna go find a safe place and set up camp, kay? No needles, nothin’ sharp, no booby traps, got it? You’re okay!”

Red lied. “Fine, but let me out. I have to find Flores!” 

Nicky nodded to Lorna and she unlocked the door, leaving Red to scramble through and down the hall. The door shut and locked, leaving Nicky and Lorna alone.

“Jesus… and I thought the meth heads were doin’ bad.” Nicky shook her head and sat on the floor with her back against the cupboards. 

"Well, they're probably rotting somewhere in a closet." Lorna sat next to her. 

She chuckled. "'S a little dark for ya, Morello."

"Well," Lorna shrugged. "A friend once told me that you fight the light with darkness."

Nicky turned to her and bit her lip. She wanted this woman. Nicky leaned over and kissed her shoulder, after no attempts to stop her, she continued to her neck. "We should shut the door."

"Why? What do you think we'll be doin' behind closed doors?" She was playing hard to get and Nicky kind of liked it. 

"Oh, come on, Lorna. It's not a sin that you liked pink in prison." Nicky tried for her lips, but she backed away. 

"No, no, no." She stood and walked across the room. "I took-"

" _Vows._ Yeah, I get it. I'm not a fuckin' idiot. But you already went back on those vows a day ago. This ain't gonna matter and, frankly, Vinny probably likes the idea of you fuckin' another girl. Probably gets off on it." Nicky stood and walked over to her. Closing the space between them. 

"Vinny gets off on me fucking _him_. Not… not this." 

"Babe," Nichols brushed a curl behind the brunette's ear. "We got a lotta time in here. There aren't any board games and I couldn't find any cards. So we can either get high off our shit or I can make you orgasm as many times as ya want."

"No, I can't get high. Not with the baby." 

"There is nothin' in your womb. Trust me, you're not pregnant."

"You don't know that." Morello shook her head. "My titties are fuller than they've ever been and they are very painful. That's a sign in the Morello family."

"Can I get a peek at your tits? I'm the doctor, right? I can probably give you a diagnosis. Maybe prescribe some painkillers... if it's real bad, I could give you 100 cc's of natural orgasm." The redhead bit her lip. 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Baby, come on..." Nicky grabbed Lorna's hips and snuck her thumb into her pants to trace over the waistband of her underwear. "I'm here. I can touch you. You need to be touched. He can't give that to ya."

"It's not right, Nicky." Lorna whispered as Nichols continued to go further into her pants. 

"We're in prison, I doubt anything we do is right."

Nicky leaned in and pressed her lips to Lorna’s neck. She sucked and nibbled while her hands explored Lorna’s body. She heard a sigh. “Fuck.” Morello grabbed the other woman’s head and kissed her. They both got what they wanted, even though Lorna seemed reluctant at first.

“Yeah? You wanna do this?” Nicky asked with a smirk.

“Yeah. I do.” She whimpered and their lips clashed again. Nicky cupped the brunette’s ass and lifted her onto the counter they were leaning against. They began undressing, basically tearing the khaki clothes off each other. Lorna forced Nicky’s hand onto her breast.

“Shit, your tits really do feel amazing.” 

“You’ll take care of your patient?” She mumbled against her lips.

“Just like always.” Nicky yanked Lorna’s pants off and got on her knees. It has always been Nicky’s mission to get Lorna to come first. She took her pants and underwear off and put her lips to her clit. Lorna gasped and tangled her fingers in Nicky’s mane. Then she felt two fingers enter here and pump in slowly at first. It always started this way.

Lorna’s legs were perched on Nicky’s shoulders as she continued to eat her out and pump her fingers in and out of her. Lorna was moaning a string of curse words when her first orgasm crept up on her. Nicky always loved watching when it first hit her. So the redhead peered up as she continued to eat her out. Lorna’s mouth hanging open, her eyes slammed shut, her hands on either side trying to grab onto something, and the pink blush in her cheeks. It was glorious.

A few minutes later, she came for the second time.

Then her third.

Then her fourth.

And finally her fifth. That was nearing their ridiculous record of seven, but because Nicky’s been out of practice, she needed some time before starting again.

"Jesus, kid. My jaw feels broken." She rubbed it to regain feeling.

"Well, it's not my fault you chose to use your tongue more than your fingers."

"I can't taste with my fingers. Guess I just like your fruit a little too much."

"You like my fruit?" Morello giggled.

"So ripe, so juicy." Lorna held the lab coat over her naked body as they leaned against the desk side-by-side. The silence surrounded them in a loving way. Nicky didn't want to say I love you. But she was fighting the strong temptation. "So," She broke her thoughts. "Round two?"

"I thought your jaw was tired."

"I can power through." Nicky put her hand between Lorna's thighs and scraped her lips against her neck. "Come on, babe. One more taste?"

Lorna thought about it. "I don't know, Nicky. I think I wanna rest 'til tomorrow."

"What if there is no tomorrow, huh? What if it's the last night on earth?" Nicky pressed.

"Then we would keep goin', but it's not the last day on earth, is it?"

"Well, we could pretend."

"No, no, no." She shook her head with an amusing grin. "You already got me six times."

"You mean five."

"No, it was six. I can count. I'm dumb but not that dumb."

"Wow," Nichols trailed off. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good." She chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm just... hormonal."

"No shit." Nicky laughed and Morello chuckled. "Naw, but seriously, you wanna go again? I think I might be goin' through withdrawal."

"You're addicted? You're addicted to me?" Lorna scoffed. "Come on, we both know you love heroin more than me."

"Oh, come on, now. Baby, don't say that." Nicky cupped her cheek. "You know it's not true. The withdrawal that heroin gives me is not as strong as the one you give out. That’s... that’s a strong force of nature. You’re my escape.” She brushed back a curl.

Lorna stayed silent for a moment. She was overcome with love and butterflies for this woman while everything in her head was telling her she was as straight as a nail. Although... when a nail meets with a certain type of heat, like the one Nicky emits, then the metal will bend. Lorna did want her. She wanted to be with her. Her parents were so strict though, her parents will never approve. They would say that she betrayed their religion, whatever the hell that means. Lorna thinks of God as a man that wants everyone to be who they are and be with who they want instead of limiting certain people that can’t help themselves. God shouldn’t have to forgive people that don’t follow the rules if he was the one who created them.

Lorna placed her lips gently onto Nicky’s. Nicky followed Morello’s lead because she didn’t want to overstep her boundaries. Lorna pulled back. “You’re like nicotine. Bad for me but soothes the stress.” Lorna spoke sternly but only because she was fighting her own mind.

Nicky laughed. “You should write poetry.”

Lorna stood and wrapped the lab coat around her body. Nicky watched her wobble when she stood. _Weak knees. Now there’s a medal of honor I’d want to show off_ , Nichols thought. She adored Lorna. Everything about her just seemed like something to remember.

“Oh, I’m not all that clever but, you, you’re a junky philosopher.”

“So I’ve been told.” They were silent for a moment while Lorna peeked out the door and to the wild prisoners. Nicky watched her. “You got a great ass, Morello.”

Lorna turned to her. “So I’ve been told,” she mocked, which only made her sound more adorable than she already was. Nicky smiled.

“Come sit with me.”

“No. Last time I sat next to you, this,” she motioned up and down her body, “happened.” Lorna leaned on the wall beside the door and stared at Nicky. She was still wrapped in the slightly translucent lab coat but a lot of her skin was showing.

“Can I ask you something?”

Lorna raised her brow, urging her to go on.

“Yesterday, why did you come to me?”

Nicky was referring to when they had sex for the first time in months. Lorna was horny and instead of taking care of it herself, which she definitely could have done, she went to Nicky.

“I needed something and I knew you would give it to me.” She sounded manipulative for a moment. Lorna knows that Nicky is in love with her and the way she said that made it seem like she was just playing with her feelings to get what she wanted.

“That’s all I am to you? Just a few fingers and a mouth?”

“No, sweetie,” Lorna walked over and crouched in front of Nicky. “You were warm and attentive. Truth be told, I could have taken care of it myself but,” Morello looked down bashfully, “I missed you.”

Nicky exhaled heavily. It sounded nice to hear those words coming from her mouth in a less-heated conversation between the two of them.

“Follow-up question,” began Nicky. Morello raised her brown again. “Do you like chicks? I mean, I know you said you don’t but I’m feeling some sapphic vibes from you.”

Lorna rolled her eyes, laughed, and stood to walk away from the redhead. She didn’t walk too far.

“I’m serious!”

Lorna pursed her lips, something she does when she doesn’t want to admit to something. That face could soothe suspicion but Nicky knows her too well.

“I like you.”

Nicky’s heart skipped a beat. “As a junkie philosopher?”

“As Nicky Nichols,” Lorna confirmed her feelings. She had fallen for Nicky a long time ago but the heterosexual formality had been instilled in her brain ever since she was a Catholic child, a child of God, but now she was in prison with the rest of the sinners. Morello never thought she would fit in so easily but here she was, conversing with a recovered heroin addict in the middle of a prison riot wearing nothing but a lab coat and smudged lipstick. “Are we done with confessions? My cheeks feel hot.”

“You look as red as ya mom’s special tomato sauce.” Nicky commented.

“Don’t talk about my ma’s sauce. If Jesus knew how good she could cook, he would have resurrected himself by now.”

Nichols laughed again. She was truly happy. Another wave of silence flowed through the room and came crashing down when Nicky could no longer hold in the question that had been resting on her mind. “So what now?”

“What do you mean ‘what now?’”

“Well... we like each other... don’t we usually do something about that?” Nicky spoke awkwardly which totally contrasted her typically smooth and smug composure. She just never imagined that something so unreal and impossible like having a mostly-straight girl show affection for a woman like her.

“What, like, pass a note asking you to be my girlfriend?” They both laughed.

“Well, yeah!”

After the laughing died down, Lorna continued, “To be honest, I’m going to break it off with Vinny. Not for you, for me. He doesn’t treat me the same as you and I’m almost ninety-nine percent sure he’s sleeping with Franny anyway.”

“And then...?”

“I don’t got everything figured out, Nichols. Right now I’m just wondering where my underwear went.”

Nicky laughed and pulled out the prison-issued granny panties. She stood carefully with the underwear hanging loosely from her two fingers. “I hid them behind my back so it’d be easier to get in ya pants and I sincerely apologize.”

She snatched them from her. Lorna tried biting back her smile but to no avail. Her white teeth shined like they were Christmas lights. “You can’t keep me here all day.”

“Actually, we have nowhere else to go so we are stuck in here all day.” Nicky took a step forward. “And, like I said,” she brushed back a few strands of hair on Lorna’s head, “I couldn’t find any cards.”

They kissed gently but Lorna pulled back. She always pulled back first. “I like you, Nicky.”

“I like you too, kid.”

They leaned in for another kiss and just before their lips touched, sporadic footsteps were echoing off of the prison walls. Red.

“Nicky!”

Nichols slammed her eyes shut in irritation and mumbled, “For the love of fuck!” The redhead pushed Lorna out of the way so her mom couldn’t see that she was naked. “What do you want? I’m kinda busy here.”

“It’s Flores! I cannot find her! It’s Piscatella! He took her!”

“Taste the Rainbow isn’t here, Red. There’s no way he would have gotten in, and if he did, then one of us woulda seen him by now.”

“Let me in! Please, Nicky!” The old woman pushed on the door to emphasize her need to get inside.

Nicky looked at Lorna and nodded towards the door. Lorna gave her the keys while she searched for her pants. Everything seemed to be scattered all over the floor. Nicky unlocked the door and let Red in, whose jaw dropped when she saw Lorna pulling her pants up.

“Oh! You guys are together again? When did this happen?”

“Ma, shush. She was taken a piss in a bucket.”

“You always take your bra off to pee?”

Lorna rolled her eyes and dressed while the two taller women were bickering back and forth about Piscatella. Red finally threw her hands up and sat on the stool in the corner. Nicky looked at the brunette.

“What if he really did get in?” Morello whispered.

“Then I will protect you. He isn’t getting past me.”

“Nicky, you’re five-foot-five at the most, you’re a recovering heroin addict, and I haven’t seen any muscles on you.”

“Wow, you are doing wonders for my self-esteem here.” Nicky shook her head and smiled.

“You want me to be honest, I’m being honest.”

Nichols sighed. “Look, he isn’t gonna lay a finger on you. I’ll protect you.”

Lorna nodded and Nichols kissed her forehead before turning her full attention to Red.

“This is nice. You two.” Red whispered to Nicky.

Nicky just smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say because she’s never been in this situation.

The rest of the day went on as scheduled. Or not scheduled considering it is a prison riot and no one really knows what to do with themselves anymore. No more routines, no plans, nothing is promised to them. All they had to do was wait for armed guards to come in, arrest everyone, and retake control of the situation. Nicky was nervous, as was Lorna and Red, but she would do anything to help them get out safely. Now that Lorna confessed her feelings for Nicky, she felt refreshed, relieved, and excited for what’s to come. Their conversation before didn’t entail what was to come next but it did leave promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first Nichorello story. I wrote this a while ago but never had the chance to upload it. What'd you guys think of Season 6???
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


End file.
